Sarah Bigelow (1681-1754)
}} Biography Early Life Her father's will appointed Mary his wife and son Joseph as executors, and mentions all surviving children, with Thomas Olcott appointed as guardian of the two youngest,who were 15 and 18 years of age. In 1711 the guardianship was changed, with Samuel Benton appointed guardian of Daniel, and Deacon John Shepard guardian of Samuel. Hartford records are not complete, but the following are children of Jonathan Bigelow, and all were born at Hartford, Hartford county, Connecticut. Marriage to Cousin in Colchester Sarah born unknown date; died 13 Oct 1754 Colchester, CT; married 04 Nov 1706 her cousin Lt. John Bigelow as his second wife. He was the son of Joshua Bigelow (1655-1745) and Mary Flagg (1657-1720). They Resided Colchester, CT. 3 children. John married twice more after her death. Sarah buried in Colchester Common Cemetery, near Lt. John. Sarah was born Hartford, Hartford,CT unknown date. She is said to have been a tailoress by trade, and to have brought John as dowry a bushel of silver coins earned with her needle. With this money, they built "the most elegant house on Bulkeley Hill" bringing 12 men from Hartford, 25 miles through the woods by a blazed trail. There was not sufficient skilled labor to be found in Colchester. The house stood until the 1870's. # Sarah Bigelow (1712-1741) - daughter of Lt. John 3 and Sarah 3 BIGELOW, born 17 July 1712 in Colchester, New London,CT. Unmarried?. Died 30 Nov 1741 in Colchester,New London,CT. No other information available at this time 08/04/96. RJB. # Jonathan Bigelow (1714-1720) - son of Lt. John 3 and Sarah 3 BIGELOW, born 12 May 1714 in Colchester, New London,CT. There is a headstone in Colchester Common Cemetery that states: "Jonathan; son of John; died Aug 11, 1730 (1720?)"; see picture below . No other information at this time 8/4/96 RJB. # Asa Bigelow (1720-1754) - son of Lt. John 3 and Sarah 3 BIGELOW , born 3 Sep 1720 in Colchester, New London,CT. Died 3 Oct 1754 in Cochester of a fever. Married 13 Dec 1737 to Dorothy OTIS, "while fitting out for college he met Dorothy Otis, and it caused him such a headache he was obliged to give up his studies and marry her, and they went to live with his parents, both being yet of tender years". She survived to marry twice more. 9 children, the last born posthumously. Asa died in fever with mother, and 2 children. Headstone "Asa Bigelow 35 yrs old Oct 9,1754." Afa ?" It was near the Munn stones and a broken one nearby may have been Dorothy OTIS? Daughters:Delight & Betty buried nearby with son Jonathan & Elizabeth OTIS (his wife)and their children and grandchildren. Asa's Headstone found in Colchester Common Cemetery with Lt. John and about 50 others, Sarah,Abigail,etc.by RJB 110494. Epidemic of 1754 Sarah died 13 Oct 1754 in an epidemic fever which claimed also her son Asa and 2 of his children, all within 6 weeks. References * History of Jonathan Bigelow - Bigelow Family History Society